


take me to the top

by b3rryjunki3



Series: Trans Settphel [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, both sett and phel are trans!, mushy sappy sex because i said they deserve it, phel is a virgin bc. well. just look at him.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3rryjunki3/pseuds/b3rryjunki3
Summary: “I wanna do it,” Aphelios says, unthinking.Sett just blinks at him. “Huh?”Aphelios squares his shoulders. “I’m ready to have- to do it. Now.”“RIGHT now?”(spoiler alert: the answer is a resounding yes, and they do it. RIGHT now.)
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Trans Settphel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	take me to the top

It’s a completely normal evening when Aphelios says it.

He and Sett are eating- well, Sett is practically vacuuming- the dinner Aphelios cooked for them, pressed side by side at the kitchen counter. Sett is practically moaning around the bright vegetables in their spicy sauce. There’s rice stuck in the stubble on his chin. Aphelios smiles softly and reaches up to flick it off, earning himself a bright, sharp-toothed grin.

His stomach swoops.

Sett picks up on the pink creeping up Aphelios’ neck and leans over with a smirk to kiss along it. “You’re so pretty, Phel.”

Aphelios delicately mashes his face into one hand, shoving Sett’s away with the other. “Quiet.” His voice is ragged and ugly, noctum poison having worn off only about an hour ago. Alune is nowhere in his head now, but that’s okay- he doesn’t really need his sister to see his boyfriend stealing neck kisses in between eating his food.

One kiss drifts close to Aphelios’ ear. Something in him frizzles at that, bubbling and building like bath soap. Sett nips his lobe and laughs at the resulting “ _ Sett-! _ ” Aphelios shoves him away again, only somewhat resolute. Sett goes back to scarfing down dinner.

Aphelios watches his teeth flash in the overhead light. His whole body feels hot. Suddenly, he’s no longer hungry for the food in front of him.

“I wanna do it,” he says, unthinking.

Sett just blinks at him, forkful of green and orange comically halfway to his mouth. “Huh?”

Aphelios squares his shoulders, ignoring the full gymnastics routine his stomach is putting on now. “I’m ready to have- to do it. Now.”

Sett raises his eyebrows, fork clinking back down on his plate. “ _ Right  _ now?”

“You got me worked up!” Aphelios accuses, because he did.

Sett’s demeanor shifts into something sly and cocky, leaning in to crowd Aphelios’ space. “Oh yeah? Guess I forgot how sensitive you are.”

Aphelios can only grumble in response, looking away. “Did you?”

A hand slides up his waist. “Mm, I’ll never tell.”

Aphelios inhales slowly, letting himself be pulled into Sett’s lap, palms resting delicately on his broad shoulders. Sett dips back to give more attention to his neck, strong hands holding his boyfriend steady as he starts to squirm. Sett’s catlike tongue is rough on thin, delicate skin in all the right ways. Aphelios hides a gasp behind a quickly bitten fist. Sett chuckles low in his throat and softly bites down, laugh only becoming closer to a rumbling purr as Aphelios whimpers, unable to muffle it.

He pulls back, admiring the flush on high cheekbones. “Gorgeous,” he whispers, hands sneaking under Aphelios’ thick-knit sweater. “Wanna take this to bed?”

Aphelios nods, speechless and buzzing with energy.

The next thing he knows, he’s being tossed onto the plush mattress, his thighs are shaking where they clench around Sett’s waist, and his lips are being pushed open by that rough, eager tongue. He moans, finally, clumsily sliding his own tongue along harshly pointed canines. They could prick him in an instant. His hands cling to soft red hair, white-knuckled.

“Wanna fuckin’- finger you,” Sett gasps out between messy kisses. “Can I?”

Aphelios’ whole body pulses with a wave of heat. “Wash- wash your hands- then you can,  _ please- _ ”

Sett has never run to the bathroom so fast in his life. Except for that one time when- actually, he doesn’t want to ruin the mood, so never mind.

When he stumbles back, Aphelios is sprawled across the sheets like a damn deity. His hair lays like crowfeathers on the pillows, pale sheets twisting in rivulets around where’s been squirming in anticipation. His shirt is halfway up his torso- did Sett push it there? He can’t remember, he’s so entranced. Phel’s skin is webbed with veins, blue and purple and black, stained with his choices. His lips are chapped and his ribs show beneath that ghostly webbing. He’s watching Sett stand there the same way Sett’s caught him watching while he fights, as The Boss- open, hungry, fascinated. Not scared in the slightest.

He is so, so beautiful.

Sett swallows hard and climbs back over him, pressing their lips together and sinking with him into a sharp haze of soft bedding and raw affection. Aphelios’ mouth tastes like bitter noctum and red-hot spices, and he drools out of the corner of his mouth when Sett kisses him for too long. Sett swallows down every soft cry with a frenzy he can barely contain. His thigh finds its way between Aphelios’ legs, pressing up- down-  _ hard-  _ and Aphelios grinds on it as he throws his head back into his pillow, breaking their sloppy kiss.

Sett supports him with one hand on his hip, the other snaking up his spine to push his sweater up even more. He leans down to nip at Aphelios’ ear again, murmuring there, “How wet would you bet you are for me right now?”   
Aphelios keens, eyelashes fluttering.

“I bet you’re  _ dripping _ ,” Sett continues. His own breath is starting to quicken, puffing against his boyfriend’s sensitive ear. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve soaked through your underwear already, with how- how sensitive you are.” He noses a little clumsily along Aphelios’ jaw, planting wet kisses wherever he can. Aphelios’ nails are digging into his shoulders. They drag down, sharp- and he groans right into Aphelios’ neck, sliding his thigh away and pushing his own hips down instead.

“Thought you were- that you were- gonna finger me-” Aphelios gasps, bucking up.

“Yeah? You want that?” Sett’s thick fingers fumble with the button on Aphelios’ pants and shove them down. He sits up, sliding the fabric off his legs and tossing it to the side.

“I want it so b-bad, Sett,” Aphelios warbles, voice high and taught and starting to scratch more noticeably. Sett’s muddled brain stirs a little more awake with a note of concern at that. “Please, please,  _ fuck-  _ please, I can’t-”

“Shh, baby,” Sett soothes, running his hands along Aphelios’ violently trembling thighs. “I’ve got you, okay? I’ve got you. Let’s take a breather.”

Aphelios hiccups and nods, fingers tangling in the sheets. He forces himself to breathe more evenly, air rushing in and out steadily through lungs that feel constricted beneath a hammering heart. Sett follows along, calming himself down as well. Slowly, the nerves slow, and his legs stop shaking enough for Sett to feel comfortable with leaning back down to plant a sweet, small kiss right above the hem of Aphelios’ underwear.

“Good now?” he mumbles into poison-purpled skin.

“Always was good,” Aphelios rasps shyly. “But better now.”

Sett smiles, palms smoothing up his inner thighs, creeping closer to where Aphelios so desperately wants them. “Still want this?”   
Aphelios shoots him something that would be a glare if he wasn’t so obviously in love with the man between his legs. “If you don’t get a move on now I swear-”

“Alright, alright,” Sett chuckles, his own stomach flipping as he gently tugs the underwear to the side and drags the pads of his fingers along Aphelios’ soft lips.

Aphelios whines and twitches, hands flying up to grip his boyfriend’s hair again. He’s never been touched by someone else before. Every simple brush makes his veins feel like soft static is shooting through them. He can feel his hole clench around nothing, excited about the fingers sliding over the opening and through the embarrassing amount of wetness there. And yet, he’s not really embarrassed- he  _ has  _ wanted this for a while, just never felt bold enough to say it before tonight. During dinner, of all things. Maybe not the most romantic of times.

But as Sett gently slides his middle finger in and curls against his walls, Aphelios finds he doesn’t care about that at all. He doesn’t care about much beyond Sett panting against his stomach, watching his finger slip in and out of Aphelios for the first time with an achingly awed expression. Like he wants to remember this forever.

He is so, so beautiful.

Sett’s free thumb presses to Aphelios’ clit and he jolts as what is possibly the loudest noise he’s ever made tears itself from his throat. Aphelios pulls fiercely at Sett’s hair, guides his mouth back to his own for a kiss that’s half wet movement, half slack-jawed gasping. Sett rubs his clit in circles and slides a second finger in. His warm amber eyes are wide, blown dark as they watch the way Aphelios writhes, and his ears are perked high and interested in every noise spilling from bitten, tattooed lips.

“Sett- Sett-  _ ohh- _ ” Aphelios feels tears prick against his squeezed-shut eyes. His whole body is hot, boiling, slippery with dewy sweat and red with a fevered flush. He’s barely aware of how he’s bouncing down on Sett’s fingers, how carefree he feels beneath the man he trusts more than he trusts himself. “Oh, that’s-  _ mmm!  _ That’s  _ so-  _ you’re so  _ good- _ ”

Sett laughs, low and husky. “You’re doin’ real good too, sweetheart.” He slowly draws his fingers out and teases a third one at Aphelios’ rim. “You want more?”

Aphelios nods furiously.

Sett’s grin is sharp and pleased. His fingers sink in easily. “So wet, all for me,” he purrs, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Aphelios’ eyes track the movement through their haze.

“Your mouth,” he croaks, breathless. “If you want- you can.”

“Oh?” Sett crooks his fingers, shifting so his chin is hovering over the thick patch of dark hair above them. “What do you want me to do with my mouth, baby?”

“Suck- _suckmydick,_ ” Aphelios blurts in one rushed breath. His face looks as red as the spices he’d cooked with earlier. “Please.”

“As you wish.” The pleased grin only widens as he uses his pointer finger and thumb to spread Aphelios’ hood up and away from his clit, revealing how flushed it stands. “What a cute cock,” he praises, unbelievably turned on from seeing how he’s been able to affect Aphelios. It’s smaller than his pinkie finger, and he can’t really get it in his mouth- but if Aphelios has phrased it as sucking his dick, then Sett’s going to be sucking some goddamn dick. No questions asked.

Besides, he thinks, as he squirms surreptitiously, feels how easily his inner thighs slide together with how much his own cunt is leaking- he gets it. There’s nothing he needs to ask.

Aphelios feels light-headed and electrified the moment Sett’s lips close around his clit, sucking light but determined. It’s a power rush to have that part of him referred to as a cock. Even if he doesn’t mind it being called a clit, there’s something nearing pride that swells in him as Sett moans around it, groans out in that hot, deep voice how much he loves sucking Aphelios’ dick. And then it’s more than just pride- it’s a fuzzy, blanketing feeling that ripples out from where Sett’s fingers pump into him, from where Sett’s tongue pushes and wraps around the head of his clit, his  _ dick _ , from where his own fingers are tightening in thick, mussed hair-

The feeling snaps-  _ bursts-  _ and Aphelios cums with a strangled cry.

Something wet hits Sett’s face, and he only has a moment to faintly whisper “Holy shit,” before he shoves his hand down his pants and finishes with a swift rub to his own aching clit. He collapses half-on his completely brain-fried boyfriend, breathing harshly against his quivering side. A hand curls limply around the back of his neck, resting there as the fingers jolt with tiny aftershocks. Sett licks his lips. They taste like Aphelios- soft, bitter,  _ his _ .

They rest for a minute, coming down from their highs. Then Sett breaks the silence with a wet chin propped in his hand and a smirk. Aphelios languidly sits up and raises an eyebrow. “You proud of yourself down there?”

Sett points to his soaked face. “I mean, I think this speaks for itself, Phel. It’s not every day the prettiest guy in the world squirts all over y-”

Aphelios hides how pleased he is by whacking that gloating face as hard as he can with his pillow.


End file.
